Stowable tables have been proposed, but for the most part, they have depended upon complex metal linkages for moving the table top between a stowed position and the use position. These mechanisms are not only expensive, but they require rather elaborate mounting hardware; and they are subject to malfunction over a long use period, particularly if any of the linkages become bent out of shape or the metal pivots become rusted. Further, metal linkages of the type which have been proposed in the past are expensive to manufacture and are not aesthetically pleasing. A further disadvantage of some prior art stowable tables is that the mechanism for moving the table top between the storage position and the use position also includes some means for storing the table top in a horizontal position. This further complicates the movement mechanism, and requires a spacious storage area.